Demi miracle
by Aubepine
Summary: Inuyasha s'essaie à la pêche et attrape un drôle poisson en la personne d'une fillette de sept ou huit ans, étrange et collante, qui ne veut plus le lâcher , le suit partout et qui semble l'apprécier de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle l'exaspère.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Auteur : Aubépine.

Titre : Un demi miracle

Rating : Je ne sais pas trop…On va dire T pour être prudent.

Disclamer: J'en veux pas ! Je les empruntes juste le temps de faire ma fic.

C'est ma première fic Inuyasha , soyez indulgent !

PS: Je chercher un ou une béta-lecteur….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Attend un peu , espèce de petite vermine ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer si facilement !

Un villageois d'âge mur , armé d'un gourdin massif , poursuivait la petit silhouette qui slalomait entre les arbres. Il était bien décidé à rossé jusqu'au sang cette sale petite créature qui avait eu l'audace de se faire passer pour un représentant de l'humaine descendance et de profiter de leur hospitalité pendant les longs mois d'hiver.

La créature en question se présentait sous les traits d'une fillette de sept ou huit ans avec de long cheveux brun clair et un regard d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le vert, le jaune et le brun qui faisait penser aux yeux des chats. Elle était pied nu mais courait de toute ses forces sans se soucier des cailloux pointu qui la blessaient et des ronces qui lui déchiraient les chevilles.

Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe beige clair de toile grossière resserré à la taille par une épaisse ceinture en cuir à laquelle était attaché le fourreau d'un petit poignard. Soudain elle se retrouva face à un monticule. Elle voulut le contourner mais l'homme en profita pour la rattraper et parvint à lui asséner un puissant coup de gourdin sur l'épaule. Elle cria et lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac , avant de détaler avec une vitesse redoublée.

Leur course se termina au bord de la rivière. Elle se jeta à l'eau mais à cet endroit, les remous étaient beaucoup trop fort. L'homme s'en alla , persuadé qu'elle s'était noyée. D'ailleurs durant le temps où ils l'avaient tous prit pour une humaine ne leur avait-elle pas avouer son aversion pour l'eau et sa tendance à couler comme une pierre ? Ainsi satisfait il retourna à son village.

XXXXXX

La rivière suivait tranquillement son cour. Les petite oiseau gazouillaient joyeusement. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement , ni trop ni trop peu.

- SALOPERIE DE POISCAILLE , VOUS ALLEZ MORDRE OUI OU NON !!!!

Apparemment quelqu'un n'avait pas comprit que l'une des conditions pour pêcher était que les poison visé ne se rende pas compte de la présence de leur prédateur. L'hanyo mi-humain mi démon chien se calma un peu et récupéra la canne à pêche qu'il avait malencontreusement jeté à l'eau dans un geste d'impatience , avant de retourner se percher sur son rocher.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Kagome trouvait de relaxant dans cette activité. En plus , il commençait à avoir la dalle ! Mais il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir pêché quelque chose, question de fierté ! Soudain son hameçon s'accrocha dans quelque chose. Il se mit aussitôt à tirer pour remonter sa prise. Bon sang , c'était gros !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est pour un poisson ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la gamine qu'il soulevait en la tenant par une cheville.

Se retrouvant la tête en bas , la fillette se mit à tousser et recracha on ne sait combien de litre d'eau. A croire qu'elle avait essayer de boire la rivière. Inuyasha finit par la reposer, une fois qu'elle eut l'air de s'être complètement vidée des liquides superflus. Les petites paupière furent agitées de soubresauts , avant de se soulever prudemment.

Elle grimaça un instant , éblouie par le soleil , puis sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle était observée. Inuyasha crut que c'était son apparence qui l'apeurait et eu un geste qu'il espérait rassurant.

- Ca va , gamine ? Tu as de la chance que j'ai décidé de mettre à la pêche aujourd'hui.

- Oui , ça va. Dit-elle se rasseyant. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Inuyasha…et toi ?

- Hankyoui ! ( Han : demi , moitié , Kyoui : miracle , prodige)

- Hum…C'est un drôle de nom. Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! Je suis parvenu à pêcher quelque chose , je peux rentrer ! Bonne chance , demi-portion.

Il voulut se relever et rentrer tranquillement se trouver quelque chose à manger mais il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à un pan de son pantalon.

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai froid et je suis fatiguée. Tu me portes ?

- Kerps ! Tu ne te rend peut-être pas compte à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis un monstre , ça ne se voit pas ? Tenta-t-il.

- T'es un hanyo…

Instant de silence. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda d'un air qu'il voulait menaçant.

- Où est-ce que tu vis exactement ?

- Nulle part !

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Ben, non ! Tu es là !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu as quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi ?

- Oui !

- Qui ?

- Toi !

- Eh ! Mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'occuper de toi ,moi !

- Ben alors non , j'ai personne.

Il soupira et la chargea sur son dos. Il demanderait à la vielle Kaede ce qu'on pouvait en faire. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et blottit son minois encore tout mouillé dans les cheveux du démon chien. La vielle prêtresse les regarda arrivé un peu surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que nous ramène là , Inuyasha ?

- Un drôle de poisson. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rivière…

- Viens par ici , petite , près du feu. Tu es trempée , tu vas prendre froid. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

- Nulle part.

- Et qui s'occupe de toi ?

- Pour l'instant , vous.

Kaede eu un rire et entreprit de sécher la petite , de lui enfiler des vêtements secs et de lui servir un grand bol de bouillons bien chaud.

XXXXX

Hankyoui semblait rayonner au moindre geste un peu affectueux, s'amusait d'un rien , minaudait pour faire rire la vielle femme. Inuyasha commençait à la trouver un peu lourde cette gosse et poussait des soupirs exaspérés à intervalle régulier. Elle s'en rendit compte et vint s'installer d'office sur ses genoux. Il voulut la repousser mais elle s'accrocha à sa veste.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es un hanyo ?

- Je pensais que tu le savais.

- C'était peut-être pas vrai. Je me trompe parfois.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- J'aimerais bien rencontrer un hanyo.

- Ben , c'est fait alors dégage de là !

- C'est ta maman ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Kaede qui observait la scène.

Les deux concernés pâlirent.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Moi , le fils de cette vieille peau ! Mais çà va pas la tête ou quoi ?

- Je pourrais en dire autant. Dit la prêtresse.

- Elle est où ta maman ?

- Pff ! Fous-moi la paix ! Et barres-toi de mes genoux !

- Je t'aime bien. Rétorqua-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse et en fermant les yeux.

- Eh , non ! Je t'interdis de t'endormir !

Kaede retenait difficilement un fou rire pour éviter de mettre le démon chien trop en colère. La petite était déjà profondément endormie du sommeil imperturbables des enfants , ses petites mains solidement fermée sur la veste rouge de l'hanyo. La vielle femme aida Inuyasha à la détacher tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé…regarde ces marques sur ses chevilles. Elles sont déjà presque cicatrisées mais ça ne devait pas être joli à voir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Inuyasha se dirigeait vers le puit dévoreur d'os. Cela faisait une semaine que Kagome n'était pas revenue et il en avait marre d'attendre.

- Arrête un peu de me suivre !!! Cria-t-il en se retournant.

Hankyoui avait disparu. Elle devait avoir compris qu'il en avait assez qu'elle le colle à tout bout de champs. Kaede avait beau trouver cet attachement très mignon , lui , ça l'horripilait. D'un bond , il fut au fond du puit. Il releva la tête et vit le plafond du temple , signe qu'il avait réussi à passer. Cependant il y avait un petit problème.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu es arrivé là !

La gamine éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Elle s'était caché dans un buisson afin qu'il croie qu'elle avait renoncer à le suivre et avait sauté dans le puit assez vite pour que le passage n'ait pas eu le temps de se refermer derrière le démon chien , même si elle ignorait qu'un passage devait s'ouvrir et qu'elle venait de changer d'époque.

- Tu voulais te cacher dans le puit ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu pensais que je t'y trouverai pas ? Que t'es bête !

Elle s'agrippa à lui. Il grogna et la prit dans ses bras pour sortir du puit.

- Ben , on est où ?

- Ailleurs.

- Ah ! Ailleurs ça ressemble à un temple.

- Ta gueule , demi-portion.

- Pourquoi tu dis tout le temps des mots pas gentil ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas gentil , bordel !!!

- Inu-no-niichan?

Sôta apparu à la porte. Il avait entendu le cri du démon chien en passant. Hankyoui lui adressa un grand sourire et un petite signe de la main auquel il répondit un peu hésitant.

- Où est ta sœur ?

- Euh…Je crois qu'elle révise. Elle a beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans ses cours et elle n'apprécieras sans doute pas d'être interrompue.

Mais Inuyasha ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait vers la maison de Kagome , Hankyoui toujours accrochée à lui ,à la manière d'un bébé koala.

XXXX

Kagome ne révisait pas mais prenait une douche. Une fois bien propre , elle se sécha sommairement les cheveux , enroula un serviette autour d'elle et retourna dans sa chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec….

- Kyaaa ! Couché !

Un éclat de rire retentit. Une gamine était installée sur son lit et riait follement en voyant Inuyasha jouer au serpents sur la moquette. Kagome s'approcha.

- Bonjours , tu es qui toi ?

- C'est une vraie tique ! Intervint le démon chien. Je les ramasser alors qu'elle dérivait dans la rivière et depuis elle ne veut plus me lâcher.

- Inuyasha! Ca ne se fait pas de traiter quelqu'un de tique ! Surtout une gamine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amenée ici ?

- Je ne voulais pas ! Elle m'a suivit ! Elle me suit tout le temps !

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'une si petite fille peut suivre un grand démon comme toi, sans qu'il le veuille.

- C'est ta sœur ? Demanda la petite.

Silence surpris.

- Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'être ma sœur , idiote ?

- C'est pas grave , voyons. Dit Kagome. Ça peut arriver à tout de le monde de se…

- Mais elle fait tout le temps…Elle a demandé si Kaede était ma mère et elle a ….Elle a osé supposer que ce pervers de Miroku était mon frère ! Comme s'il y avait la moindre ressemblance.

- Moi , je ne ressemble pas à mon frère ! Ca n'empêche que c'est mon frère.

Instant de flottement. Le regard d'Inuyasha fait peur à voir. Il se tourne lentement vers l'enfant et demande d'une voix où la colère est difficilement contenue.

- Attend un minute ,tu veux dire que tu as un frère ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté que tu n'avais personne pour s'occuper de toi ?! Où est-ce qu'il est ce frère ? Je te ramène immédiatement chez toi , on ne se revoit plus et tout le monde est content !

- Il voyage tout seul. J'étais dans un village mais les gens m'ont chassé. Pourquoi tu me déteste ? Moi , je t'aime bien.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais Kagome réagit à temps et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la petite pour la consoler.

- Mais Inuyasha ne te déteste pas , voyons ! Hein , Inuyasha ?

Le de Kagome regard sur le démon chien était de lourd de menace.

- Je ne la déteste pas. Concéda-t-il.

- Ah ! Tu vois !

- Je la trouve juste hyper insupportable et complètement idiote.

- Couché !

Hankyoui se remit à rire.

- T'es forte ! Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Kagome. Et toi ?

- Hankyoui !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ces gens t'ont chassé ? Demanda Kagome.

- Parce qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais comme Inuyasha..

- Hein ? Comme moi ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir en commun avec une tique ?

- Ben , je suis une hanyo !

Inuyasha se demanda s'il avait bien compris.

- Attend là ! Tu veux dire que l'un de tes deux parents était un démon ?

- Mon papa ! Mais je ressemble beaucoup beaucoup à ma maman !

- Je vois ça. Fit-il.

- Parfois je change un peu…ces jours là, je ressemble moins à maman et plus à papa…J'essaie toujours de me cacher mais les gens du village m'ont découverte.

- Inuyasha, c'est drôle, c'est exactement le contraire de toi: tu prend occasionnellement une apparence humaine et elle , occasionnellement une apparence démoniaque.

- Ouais mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle.

- Moi non plus. Dit la petite.

- Bon ! Oubliez ça ! Je trouvais juste ça étrange.

- C'est juste parce que cette sale gosse a pratiquement tout hérité du côté humain de sa famille. Et elle a pas été foutu de se cacher correctement, le seul jour où elle risque d'avoir des problèmes, l'idiote !

- Voyons , ce n'est qu'une gamine !

- Je m'en fous !

- Moi aussi , tu me trouvais insupportable au début. Pourtant à présent., on est….

- C'est pas pareil !

Hankyoui observa ce dernier échange, l'air d'avoir une illumination. Finalement, elle les interrompit au beau milieu du phrase.

- Désolé d'avoir dit que c'était ta sœur, je me suis trompé.

- Bien sûr que tu t'es trompé !

- C'est ta femme, en réalité !

Kagome dû usé une bonne dizaine de fois du collier maudit d'Inuyasha pour éviter qu'il n'y ait un drame. Une fois l'hanyo calmé, elle s'empressa d'expliquer à la gamine qu'ils était juste bon amis.

XXXXXXXXX

- Oh ! Il y a les dessins qui bougent !

Hankyoui venait de faire connaissance avec une merveilleuse invention nommée télévision. Buyo était sur ses genoux et ronronnait bruyamment. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, le matou ne voulait pas la lâcher une seconde. Si elle essayait de le repousser, il accrochait ses griffes dans ses vêtements et lui faisait des yeux suppliant au possible.

Inuyasha et Kagome était assis à table, avec le grand-père de cette dernière qui les écoutait parler.

- C'est un drôle de nom quelle porte ? Hankyoui. Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Ouais, ridicule. Confirma le démon chien.

- Non , je voulais dire un peu étrange. Hanyo peut se traduire « demi-démon » mais aussi « demi-calamité » et elle qui en est une, elle s'appelle Hankyoui , ce qui veut dire « demi-miracle ».

- Bah ! L'un de ses parents ne devait pas manquer d'ironie, c'est tout.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple. Intervint le grand-père.

- Comment ça ?

- Le pouvoir des noms est grand et celui de cette petite à sans doute était donner pour conjurer le sort. Celui qui l'a appeler ainsi voulait clamer « cette enfant ne sera pas une calamité ».

- Ouis, bon ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais cela pourrait tout changer. D'ailleurs je voudrais faire un petit test. J'aimerais qu'Inuyasha reste sur ses gardes, au cas où.

Sur ce le grand-père se leva et s'approcha par derrière de la petite qui regardait les dessins animés, en carrassent le chat . Il se pencha et d'une voix désinvolte demanda :

- Hanyo, veux-tu du thé ?

Pendant une seconde, elle sembla ne pas avoir entendu mais Buyo, lui, se redressa brusquement et détala. Un léger tremblement agitait les épaules de l'enfant. Le grand-père s'empressa de rattraper le coup.

- Hankyoui, ça ne va pas ?

- Pardon ? Fit-elle en relevant la tête, joyeuse. Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais du thé.

- Oui, j'en veux bien, merci.

- Attend une seconde.

Il revint vers sa petite-fille et son ami qui avait observé la scène. Il entreprit de servir un tasse de thé, ce faisant il leur expliqua.

- La technique du double face est une méthode très compliquée utilisée dans les cas de possession dont on ne peut se défaire. On l'a baptisé de cette façon pour sceller une partie de sa nature .

- Je n'y comprend rien. Fit Inuyasha.

- Hankyoui est l'inverse d'hanyo et lorsque je l'ai appelé Hanyo, comme s'il s'agissait de son nom, quelque chose en elle a réagit. Il a cependant suffit que je la nomme une nouvelle fois Hankyoui pour qu'elle redevienne normal. On a délibérément choisi d'enfermer la moitié de ce qu'elle est.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'y absolument aucune trace de son ascendance démoniaque dans son apparence. Supposa Kagome.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient au juste ? Grogna le démon chien. En faire une humaine ordinaire ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on cache quelque chose que ça n'existe plus. Tout ce qu'il y gagneront ce que le jour où ses pouvoirs se libéreront, elle sera tellement surprise, parce qu'elle n'aura jamais ressenti ça auparavant, qu'elle ne se contrôlera pas.


End file.
